Mi primer asesinato
by reyna-ruina
Summary: Secuela de Un Amigo es Una Luz. Zim viaja a La Inmenza para vengar a Gir...Contiene violencia muy explícita.


He aquí la tercera parte del fanfic "Alma de Robot", Para que entiendan la historia convendría que primero leyeran las dos primeras partes: "Alma de Robot" y "Un Amigo es Una Luz"

Como siempre, este es un one-shot.

**Aviso: Este one-shot contiene violencia bastante gráfica, si no te crees capaz de soportarla te recomendaría que no lo leyeras.**

Resumen: Zim viaja a La Inmenza, para vengar a GIR…

-------------------------------------

Un Cruzero Boot se acercó a la flota de naves Irken que viajaban de un lado al otro del espacio exterior, aproximándose a la nave central La Inmenza y solicitando permiso para entrar.

-Identifíquese-pidió, por medio de un altavoz, el irken que custodiaba la entrada a la gran nave.

El ocupante del Cruzero habló con una voz mal disfrazada de aparente calma.

-Invasor Zim.

Al escuchar el nombre y reconocer la voz, el guardia sintió que le temblaban las piernas: Zim…La presencia de ese tipo siempre había sido sinónimo de vergüenza y problemas para toda la raza irken. Se suponía que Los Más Altos lo habían enviado a un planeta lejano e insignificante hace tiempo, con la falsa excusa de una misión de invasión ¿Qué hacía entonces allí?

-Razón de la visita…-pidió el guardián. Hacer ese tipo de preguntas a los invasores no estaba dentro de su protocolo, pero la curiosidad le podía más: sabía que, en el caso de Zim, era mejor saber qué tramaba antes de lamentar otra tragedia.

-Los Más Altos me pidieron reportarme a su presencia ¿algún problema con eso?

El guardia se asustó un poquito al percibir la grave nota de furia en la voz del falso invasor, pero aún sospechando que el irken se traía algo entre manos decidió continuar con la interrogación.

-¿Tienes algún tipo de orden firmada que avale lo que estás..?

-No, no tengo nada que avale lo que digo, porque los Altos me mandaron llamar personalmente. Así más te vale que me dejes pasar, irken flojo, a menos que quieras meterte en problemas con ellos…

La voz de Zim no dejaba lugar a objeciones. Sonaba tan fría, tan escéptica,… tan impropia de él, que el guardia se sintió superado y acabó por decidir que era mejor hacerle caso, y luego consultar con los Altos para ver si aquello era verdad.

Abrió la portezuela de la nave, permitiendo al Cruzero entrar. Zim aterrizó adentro y descendió de su nave, mientras el guardia se le acercaba a revisarlo.

-Acompáñame a la cabina de mando, Zim. Vamos a avisarle a los Más Altos que llegast…

Pero el guardia nunca más pudo acabar esa frase, porque Zim sacó de su traje un pequeño spray y roció en la cara al irken con una sustancia picosa e irritante. El irken tosió y se arrojó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor…

Finalmente dejó de patalear y se quedó lívido, inconsciente.

Zim pasó junto a él como si nada, propinándole de paso una patada y agradeciéndose mentalmente el haber descubierto que el gas pimienta producía aquellos efectos en los de su raza.

El irken avanzó por los grandes pasillos de la nave, derribando a cualquiera que hallara a su paso con el mismo método. Más tarde tendría tiempo para matarlos a ellos también.

Primero, quería ir tras un par de peces un poquito más gordos, pero no por eso menos despreciables…

Una vez que se aseguró de que no quedara nadie consciente en la nave, a excepción de los Altos y él, se dirigió hacia la cabina que normalmente usaban ellos…

Una vez allí Zim entró de una, sin avisar. Los Más Altos estaban de espaldas a la puerta, ambos tirados sobre unos grandes sillones, con unos gorros de fiesta sobre la cabeza, bebiendo y comiendo cosas. En las paredes, pintada con aerosol, se leía la leyenda "Zim está M.U.E.R.T.O.!!!Celebremos!!!!"

-¿Qué es lo que hemos dejado dicho…-comenzó a decir Rojo, girando poco a poco la cabeza-sobre entrar sin avisar…?

Sin embargo, al ver a Zim Rojo enmudeció, y su rostro pasó de ser de color verde claro a verde pálido-palidísimo con la misma velocidad que las luces de un semáforo.

-Z-Zim…-susurró, mientras Púrpura se giraba y también y también se ponía pálido-¿Q-Qué haces aquí?...

Zim no respondió. Se acercó un par de pasos a los Altos, sin que su rostro denotara expresión alguna…

Ambos líderes se levantaron y retrocedieron, asustados.

Siempre manteniendo su sepulcral silencio, el falso invasor arrojó una granada de mano irken al tablero de mandos de la cabina, que al explotar la destruyó por completo y dejó a la nave sin comunicación alguna con el exterior…

-Ahora sí vamos a hablar-susurró Zim por lo bajo. Su voz áspera y viperina dejaba entrever apenas algunas pocas gotas del ígneo océano de furia y odio, que pugnaba por surgir de su interior…

Y antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar, el irken les arrojó algo que también parecía una bomba, pero que al abrirse dejó salir unas gruesas cuerdas de metal, que cual serpientes se enroscaron alrededor de los Más Altos atándolos y amordazándolos.

Zim hizo salir de su "mochila" sus "patas de araña de metal" (no sé cómo se llaman XP) y se paró sobre ellas para estar a la altura de los Altos, que ahora se hallaban colgados del techo y con los pies rozando el suelo, completamente envueltos en las cuerdas de metal.

El irken se quedó un momento en silencio, contemplando a sus líderes, como queriendo grabar en su mente aquel instante…Los miró a ambos a los ojos, fijamente, deleitándose profundamente con el miedo infinito y visceral que podía leer en ellos. Esa simple acción, de no hacer nada más que mirarlos con profundo odio y perversa maldad, sabía que con esa simple mirada lograba torturarlos casi hasta la locura…

Finalmente levantó una mano y chasqueó los dedos. Las cuerdas que amordazaban a Púrpura se desanudaron, dejándole la boca libre…

-¿Tus últimas palabras…?-preguntó suavemente Zim.

Púrpura lo miraba sin saber qué decir…Aquel no era el Zim que él conocía, ése no era el invasor tontito y creído que había arruinado la operación. Ese era un ser siniestro, sádico y despiadado, escupido de las entrañas del mismo Inferno…

-¿Cómo lograste vivir?-logró articular finalmente-Ese asesino debió acabarte…

-Nunca llegué a ver a ese asesino vivo, en realidad-dijo Zim con sequedad-Gir lo mató apenas puso un pie en la Tierra…

-¿Gir?-Púrpura no acababa de caer.

-¡¡Gir!!-aulló Zim, estallando de pronto-¡¡Gir, el androide que me dieron al principio de la misión, ese robot que fabricaron de la basura y me dijeron que era avanzado, él me salvó la vida!! Él fue la única cosa buena que ustedes dos hicieron en todas sus insignificantes y patéticas vidas…

De pronto a los guantes de Zim los cubrieron otros, grandes y gruesos, con los nudillos cubiertos de pinchos afilados…

Púrpura miró aquellos artefactos con el terror dibujado en su rostro. Zim sonrió con maldad…

Y comenzó a golpear…

Cada puñetazo que se descargaba sobre el rostro de Púrpura era aún peor que el anterior, más crudo, más potente…la sangre saltaba del rostro del irken, mientras su carne se abría por la furia de cada impacto; incluso se podía oír el sonido de la piel rasgándose, de las fibras musculares abriéndose, los huesos rechinando al ser raspados por esos que más que pinchos eran enormes clavos…Y a su lado, inmóvil, Rojo no podía hacer más que mirar con horror absoluto la escena…

Luego de quince eternos minutos Zim se detuvo, jadeante, observando su obra con indescriptible placer…

Y aquello era sólo el comienzo…

Púrpura, respirando con mucha dificultad y escupiendo grandes manojos de sangre, levantó difícilmente la cabeza y miró a Zim con el único ojo que le quedaba sano, ya que en el otro tenía incrustado uno de los pinchos del guante de Zim.

-Lo…lo averiguaste todo…

-¡¡Eres un genio!! ¿Cómo lo descubriste?-preguntó Zim con sarcasmo, a la vez que asestaba otro golpe en la mandíbula del Alto, la cual finalmente se partió-En realidad no fui yo quien lo averiguó todo, fue Gir quien me lo dijo-otro golpe-Él fue el único al que alguna vez le importé, él fue quien enfrentó al asesino y lo acabó…él…él murió por culpa suya…-y otro golpe. A Púrpura ya le quedaba solamente la mitad de los dientes en la boca.

Zim volvió a chasquear los dedos, y las cuerdas que sujetaban los brazos de Púrpura los separaron del cuerpo y los estiraron, hacia lados opuestos, hasta que se oyó el inconfundible sonido de ligamentos rasgándose, articulaciones quebrándose…El Alto hizo un gran esfuerzo y , aún con su mandíbula partida y totalmente inútil, gritó.

Gritó como nunca había gritado, y como nunca en su vida volvería a gritar…De su garganta brotó un largo chillido, más parecido a gañido de un animal agónico, a una alimaña que sabía próximo su final, que a cualquier otra cosa. Zim reía sádicamente con una carcajada larga, aguda y estridente, desquiciada...

-Grita, mi Altísimo…Grita todo lo que quieras, nadie te puede oír…

Zim atacó con los pinchos la coraza de metal que cubría el pecho del irken hasta destruirla por completo y deja esa parte del cuerpo al desnudo. Observó por un momento el frágil pecho, subiendo y bajando con cada aterrada exhalación, y volvió a hundir sus pinchos en aquella carne odiada…

Púrpura apenas logró arrojar un corto gemido de dolor antes de que su garganta colapsara por completo. El invasor acribillaba el cuerpo del Alto, mancillándolo más a cada segundo que pasaba, mientras no despegaba su gélida y escéptica mirada de los ahora vacíos y consumidos en dolor ojos del irken al que estaba asesinando sin piedad…El odio y la ira en su interior clamaban por ver más sangre, bullían en deseos de torturar, y él no pretendía hacer más que complacerlos…

Finalmente, cuando sintió que Púrpura estaba al borde mismo del Abismo, dejó su pecho en paz. Ante la atónita mirada de Rojo, Zim se quitó los guantes y los dejó caer.

-Esto-dijo, levantando sus manos ahora al descubierto-Es por Gir…

Agarró el cuello del irken entre sus manos y lentamente comenzó a hundir sus dedos en él…Púrpura utilizaba las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para gesticular enloquecido y tratar por todos los medios de respirar. Los dedos de Zim pronto atravesaron la carne del Alto, introduciéndose cada vez más…

Zim los movió dentro de aquel cuello, despedazando suavemente la tráquea y las venas que encontraba a su paso, haciendo que ríos de sangre brotaran a borbotones del irken moribundo.

Finalmente Púrpura dejó de moverse y se quedó colgando lánguidamente de las cuerdas de metal, muerto hasta en la última célula de su cuerpo. Zim retiró sus manos del cuello y observó por un momento el rostro sanguinolento y desfigurado del Alto. Luego levantó una mano, la pasó por aquellas facciones, bañándola de esa sangre aún caliente, y se la llevó a los labios. Saboreó lentamente la sangre del asesino de Gir, percibiendo su dulce fragancia y su calidez en la boca, en la lengua.

Amaba el sabor de la venganza…

Se relamió, despiadado, y luego volteó a ver a Rojo.

Las cuerdas esta vez desamordazaron al otro Alto, el cual tragó saliva audiblemente y pidió clemencia con los ojos. Zim se abalanzaba sobre él…

-¡¡Espera!!-jadeó el irken, intentando encontrar una excusa para huir de una muerte segura-¿¿Dijiste…acaso dijiste que nosotros asesinamos a Gir??

-Eso dijo exactamente-escupió Zim, hilarante-Lo asesinaron, porque él no era una máquina…él estaba vivo…

-¡Zim! ¿Te das cuenta…te das cuenta de lo que lograste?-casi gritó Rojo, presa del pánico y la desesperación-¡¡Lograste…Nadie antes había podido!! ¿¿Te das una idea de lo que podrías hacer con eso…con ese poder?? ¡¡Puedes crear vida a partir de objetos inanimados, Zim!! ¡¡Tú le diste vida a esa cosa…

Zim le asestó una brutal patada en el estómago a Rojo, el cual se atragantó y gimió audiblemente.

-¡¡ÉL NO ERA UNA COSA!!-aulló, venenoso-¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARLO ASÍ, REPUGNANTE IMITACIÓN DE IRKEN!! ¡¡Y YO NO LE DÍ VIDA, ÉL TUVO VIDA DESDE QUE LO CREARON…!!

Jadeó, exasperado.

-Desde que lo creaste…

En ese momento, Rojo recordó vagamente haber sido el encargado de ensamblar a aquel robotito…

-Sólo por eso te permití vivir unos minutos más que tu compañero-susurró el invasor-Pero no creas que escaparás a ese mismo destino…

Un par de lágrimas de miedo se deslizaron por las mejillas del Alto.

Zim lo miraba con la repugnancia plasmada en los ojos.

-Eres un asqueroso cobarde…

Mientras las cuerdas de metal se apretaban aún más alrededor del cuerpo de Rojo, Zim agarró una de las antenas de la cabeza del prisionero y comenzó a arrancársela lenta, muy lentamente…

Rojo lanzó un alarido largo y angustioso. Zim conocía a la perfección la anatomía irken, y sabía cuales eran las partes más sensibles del cuerpo de un irken. Y estaba utilizando esos conocimientos par torturarlo a él…

Zim sacó de sus bolsillos algo que parecían un par de taladros circulares pequeñísimos, y los incrustó con brusquedad y violencia uno a cada lado de la cabeza del Alto.

Rojo gritó, a tiempo que los taladros comenzaban a funcionar y se adentraban cada vez más en su cabeza, destrozando la médula, tocando las partes más dolorosas pero que sin embargo no llegaban a matarlo.

Los taladros finalmente se encontraron en el medio de la cabeza del Alto y se detuvieron. La sangre comenzó a brotar copiosamente de los agujeros en la cabeza, mientras Rojo jadeaba, con el cuerpo paralizado a causa de los destrozos que había causado la maquinaria en el interior de su cerebro…

-_**Te odio**_-susurró el Alto.

-Lo mismo digo-espetó Zim

Rojo dejó de forcejear y se rindió a su destino Un fino alambre de metal se acercaba a su cuello…

-----------------------------

Una hora después, Zim salió de La Inmenza en su Cruzero Boot. La gran nave, luego de avanzar algunos cientos de kilómetros en el espacio se estrelló contra un planetoide y voló en mil pedazos…

----------------------------------

Apenas se despertó aquel día Dib sintió que algo no andaba nada bien. La noche anterior había visto la nave de Zim despegar de su casa y marcharse, pero no sabía si había vuelto o si volvería alguna vez.

Se vistió como siempre, desayunó con su hermana Gaz y se fue a la eskuela. Al llegar ahí y entrar en el salón de clases, notó que el asiento de Zim estaba vacío…

Quince minutos después, mientras la maestra pasaba lista, la puerta del saló se abrió de un golpe y entró Zim…

Sin su disfraz.

------------------

Hasta acá es el one-shot. Cuando pueda subo el otro.


End file.
